


Ultra-Gay Mode

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins: Greed</p><p>       "'Daddy, I want an Oompa-Loompa,' screamed Veruca."<br/>-Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultra-Gay Mode

“Ooohh, sweetie! How about this one?” David gushed, coming over to Evan’s side and leaning over the arm of his chair. “It’s rainbow colored, latex free and it has lovely bumps, guaranteed to please.”

Sweetie? Since when? Evan wondered what game David was playing. He had to be playing, he never used that high-pitched voice and faux-lisp unless he was playing up the gay-thing and being a sissy-boy on purpose. Hearing the low tones of a conversation nearby, Evan figured David was playacting for the benefit of some other customers in the Adult Shop. “Whatever you want, Davie baby,” he replied hesitantly. “I trust you.”

A heavy weight dropped into his lap, the toy David was talking about, presumably. “Excellent. Now, I think we should go have a look see at the fashion department.”

Fashion department? Was he referring to the corner with a peg wall of plastic wrapped accessories and a rack or two of skimpy lingerie? Yeah, he was definitely playing a game. The chair was moving jerkily, as if David were walking with an odd gait as he pushed it. “Are you prancing back there? I swear if you’re prancing, I’ma kick your ass with my last remaining foot,” Evan tilted his head back and hissed the warning.

“Spoilsport,” David pouted, but adjusted his step to a more normal one.

Evan kept his head back and asked, “Why do you do this?”

“I like the attention.”

“Don’t I give you enough attention? Why do you have to put on a show in public?”

The chair stopped and David leaned down to rain a few kisses on his forehead, nose and the side of his face. “I like this kind of attention.”

Even before their breakup, David had occasionally done this sort of thing when they went out together. With a few drinks in him, he would climb up and dance on the bar, give him enough liquor and he’d do a striptease. When it became a “thing” Evan had started calling it his Ultra-Gay Mode. He would dress flamboyantly, hike his voice up a few octaves and flail his wrists in a very exaggerated manner. And he became a huge, silly flirt. All for the attention of everyone except Evan.

“I thought you were done with Ultra-Gay Mode?”

“I miss it. It’s fun. People like me when I’m like this. I get more attention.”

“You are the center of my attention, David. We’re never apart any more. You’re so greedy, how can you want more than that?”

“I need different attention. Oh, sweetie darling! This is so soft, do you like this? Would you like me to drag it up and dress in this for you?” Trying to distract Evan and playing it up for his audience, David swiped a piece of lingerie over Evan’s face, the feathers on the trim tickling his nose.

Realizing that he couldn’t give David the sultry looks and stares that he used to, that David had glowed under, he decided not to spoil his lover’s fun. He pushed the garment aside and plastered an indulgent look on his face. “You can wear whatever you want to, you know that. Whatever makes you happy, David.”

“I want this. It’s sexy and I’ll look totally hot in it, especially with those green heels that you love.”

He did like the green heels, there was no denying that. Caving to the inevitable and playing along, Evan waved a hand around. “Do they have a green thong anywhere?” If he’d been able to, Evan would have rolled his eyes as David squealed girlishly and scampered away. He could tell that it was going to be an expensive trip to the toy store.

 

The End


End file.
